


Adjusted Expectations

by FawnHickory



Category: Night Huntress Series - Jeaniene Frost
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Trauma, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnHickory/pseuds/FawnHickory
Summary: Kira and Menchares are having a private reunion until a simple gesture triggers an unpleasant interruption.
Relationships: Kira Graceling/Mencheres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Adjusted Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by BlackArtWhiteVoice on Fanfiction-dot-net. Characters belong to Jeaniene Frost.

Menchares stood inside the door and listened, seeking whatever small sounds that would tell him where Kira was. He had been away for a week and now that he was home he needed to find her. 

He would have thought that nine centuries of celibacy would have taught him patience, but no. His desire to hold her, to smell her, to taste her, and to feel her hands on him burned like silver through him. He supposed being without for so long, denied companionship and love even before he and Patra finally parted, had sharpened his need now that he had a way to fulfill it. A starving man did not refuse a meal with an "I'm used to being hungry, thanks," after all. 

Menchares sent his power out, seeking her thrum. When he felt their auras touch, he heard a book snap shut and footsteps hurry through the house. He braced as she threw herself at him, squeezing hard. 

He hugged back, then claimed her mouth with a searing kiss. His shields were fully down, letting her feel his joy at their reunion, the remnants of his loneliness without her, and the passion that began to stir with the slide of their lips and tongues. 

"I missed you," she said when they broke their kiss. She put her head against his chest and simply held him. 

"I missed you too, my Dark Lady." 

After a moment she pulled away, much to his disappointment. She caught his hand and tugged. "Come on, you're exhausted, I can feel it. How about a bath and then some cuddles?"

He hummed appreciatively at this plan, letting her pull him to their bathroom. While she drew the bath, he undressed and put his clothes in the hamper, then selected the bath oil at her request. Soon the faintest honey and lavender scent surrounded them, and Kira gestured. "All ready for you."

"Are you joining me?"

She smiled, pulling her shirt over her head. "If you insist," she teased. 

Kira sank into the hot water with him, tangling around him. The tub was huge due to his penchant for resting fully submerged on the bottom, and after some settling and splashing she ended up on the opposite end, legs arranged around each other. 

She ran her hand down his leg to his foot, taking it in her hands. She pressed a deep, sliding caress into the ball of his foot with her thumb and he hummed appreciatively. She continued her massage, his eyes drafting closed as she worked. When she finished with one, she started on the other, then finally settled it down too. 

Menchares opened his eyes when he didn't feel her move after a few moments. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I was just… looking at you." She lifted one shoulder. "Sappy."

He beckoned and they shifted around again until she sat in front of him, leaning against his chest. 

"No," he said finally. "Sometimes I, too, enjoy just filling my eyes with you."

He bent to kiss her neck, then wrapped his arms and his power around her with a contented sigh. 

They soaked until the water grew cool, then got out, each donning a soft robe. They went to their bedroom and lay down, tangling limbs, inhaling now and then to enjoy one another's scent. After a short time, Kira propped herself on her elbow and smiled down into his dark eyes. 

"What are you thinking?"

She didn't answer right away, instead roaming over him with her gaze, mouth curling in a wicked little smile. "I think I want to touch you, and to kiss you, all over. I think I want to show you how much I've missed you this week." And her eyes began to turn.

Menchares' eyes swirled as green as hers. Excitement flooded through him. He loved the feel of her lips and her hands, and he reached up to kiss her. 

She allowed one kiss but then pulled away. "Be still my Pharaoh. Turn over. Oh, and you don't need the robe anymore, do you?"

No, he decided, a flick of his power sending it across the room, I certainly don't need it anymore. 

He settled onto his stomach and felt her straddle his butt. Her soft skin against his flared his desire but he tamped it back, curious about what she would do. 

Soft lips trailed down his spine, soft, kneading hands accompanying them. He made a low sound of pleasure in his throat and she licked a long trail from the small of his back up to the nape of his neck. That elicited a groan, especially when she finished with a love bite on his shoulder that did not break his skin. 

"I love hearing you," she whispered, blowing softly on the wet trail she had made. Gooseflesh rose on him and she dragged her fingers lightly down either side of his back. 

Kira scooted back, pressing hard where the swell of his firm buttocks began to slope from his lower back. He groaned again, savoring the pull and stretch of his muscles as she worked them. She kneaded lower until she was massaging his butt, then leaned down and bit him.

Menchares jumped, fisting handfuls of the sheet. He heard her chuckle softly, the sound low and decadent. "Planning to devour me, my Dark Lady?" 

Another chuckle, then she said "turn over."

Menchares complied and she straddled his hips, bending to kiss his lips. Their tongues dueled, hands roaming. She broke away and trailed kisses down his neck, taking the tilt of his head as an invitation and biting him lightly. Menchares was not overly fond of pain in his pleasure, so she was careful in her ministrations. 

Kira dragged her mouth down his body, licking one nipple and then the other, heading decidedly southward. Menchares looked at her with mild surprise. She rarely, if ever, went down on him, though she enjoyed it when he did it to her. He didn't mind that, but he had to admit that the thought of her soft, wet mouth around him fired him terribly. 

Kira grasped him, rubbing, and grinned at the gasp and then growl of pleasure. She bent and ran her tongue from base to tip, causing his hips to buck. He fisted the sheets when she did it again, and when she took the head in her mouth he groaned something in a language she didn't know. 

She sucked him, bobbing her head, tearing moans from him with each suction. He could smell her arousal building and that fueled his own. Without thinking, he reached out, tangling his hand in her hair. "More," he growled.

Kira stiffened. Menchares barely had time to register it before she sank her teeth into him. A strangled noise ripped from him, using all four thousand years worth of control to keep himself from flinging her away. 

"Kira. You are hurting me." He let go of her hair, gathering his power to try to disengage her. As soon as his hand was free, however, she was off him and on the other side of the room. He could see her shaking.

"Kira?" The punctures she'd made were healing, so he ignored them. He rose from the bed and approached her but she shook her head.

"Stay away," she said. Her voice shook, but he heard a steely edge in it as well. 

"Kira, it is Menchares. I will not hurt you. What's wrong?"

She wrapped her arms around herself, still shaking. He used his power to offer her robe, hesitant to approach in person. After a moment's hesitation, she reached out and accepted it, putting it on.

"Do you know who I am?"

Sbe blinked at him, then nodded slowly. He approached carefully, holding out a hand. She accepted it, but then her eyes widened. "I bit you." She whispered. 

He hid a grimace. "It appears you may have had a flashback of some sort, is that accurate?"

Slowly Kira nodded. "Yes. I was… and then I felt your hand in my hair…" She lowered her eyes. "Pete used to do that. He told me if I didn't, he'd hurt Tina."

"That is why you don't usually preform oral sex on me," Menchares murmured, understanding. 

Kira allowed him to gather her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite you."

"It is I who should apologize. I didn't know he had also hurt you in that way."

A deep sigh raised her shoulders. "It was okay until…. Well. Until."

Menchares nodded. "I promise I will never do that again."

Kira snorted. "I can imagine."

One corner of Menchares' mouth dipped ruefully. "I will remember. But I understand your actions and I am not upset with you. Do you feel ready to lie down again, or would you prefer to do something else?"

Another sigh. "I don't know. What would you like to do?" 

"How about a movie?" 

She nodded. 

He brought his robe to himself and led her to the TV room, where she snuggled into him on the huge stuffed sofa. He picked up the remote and flipped through his digital video catalog, then settled on a movie. 

A familiar theme began and she grinned at him. "Addams Family?"

He shrugged, the hint of a chuckle in his voice. "Why not?"

Midway through, Kira fell asleep with her head on his chest. He stroked her hair back from her face, watching her instead of the movie. The love that swelled up as he studied her caused the sweetest ache. 

His thoughts strayed to their evening and rage at the thought of Kira's former husband treating her in such a manner swept through him. She shifted, whimpering, and he quickly tamped it back in case she felt it through their connection. The last thing he wanted was to give her bad dreams. 

When the movie ended he looked at her, made a decision, and put another on. Holding her while she slept had been on his list of hopes for the evening. Perhaps not some of the earlier activities, and maybe in their bed instead of here, but location mattered naught as long as she was in his arms.


End file.
